SK: Friends
by Isabella vi Britannia
Summary: Five shaman friends, five different backgrounds, one crazy funny romantic angsty fluffy loud and possibly destructive adventure and tons of other comrades to share with. Nothing can hold them down. Well, almost. ON HIATUS.
1. Chocolate Syrup

**Shaman King: Friends**

**Disclaimer:** Hiroyuki Takei-sensei rightfully owns Shaman King. So there.

**Summary:** Five shaman friends, five different backgrounds, one crazy funny romantic angsty fluffy loud (and possibly destructive) adventure and tons of other comrades to share with. Nothing can hold them down. Well, almost. Inspired by kigen.

**AN: **The five shaman friends I'll be focusing are Hao and Yoh, Ren, Horo and Lyserg. Hints of shonen-ai or yaoi, random pairings.

**WARNING:** My first most stupid attempt to write a Shaman King fic. OOCness, **unbeta'ed!** Based on the real thing that I made at home, just curious.

**Chappie 1:** **Chocolate Syrup (Ren/Lyserg, HaoxLysergxYoh if you squint a bit)**

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please??"

"No!!"

"Pretty please??"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!!!"

Lyserg knows Ren's obsession with milk. But why not try something else for a change? "You won't know until you try. Come on! Just a cup? Please?"

Ren frowned. "How would I know I'm going to like it?"

"That's entirely up to how much you like chocolate."

"What??"

"Please Ren?"

The Tao thought for a moment. Then he said, "Okay, I'll try. But if I don't like it, I'll tell Hao and Yoh to screw you senseless. Understand?"

Lyserg paused a minute before he agreed. "And if you honestly like it?" Ren thought for another moment. Then he answered, "I'll leave you to decide how to punish me or something. Deal?"

"Deal!" With all the dowser's fingers crossed.

Ren painstakingly glared at his beloved bottle of milk (how obsessed can he be?) as Lyserg squirted a more-than-fairly amount of chocolate syrup into it. Then the dowser mixed them thoroughly until the milk and syrup are one. Thus he got a bottle of _chocolate_ milk. He poured some into a cup and handed it to Ren. "Here."

The boy took the cup hesitantly and stared at it before he took a whole swig. He slammed the cup down and paused. Lyserg looked hard at Ren and waited.

And waited.

"Hm?"

It came from Ren.

The dowser perked up a bit. "So? How was it?"

Ren frowned. It took him a long while before he finally said:

"It's…pretty good. I like it."

Lyserg lightened up. "Really, truly, honestly??"

"Really, truly, honestly." Ren had to smile at that cute face staring at him with those big emerald eyes. Lyserg hugged him and said with a sweet smile, "I knew you'd like it! Thank you so much, Ren!"

Ren shook his head in defeat. "So are you going to punish me now?"

"You can put it that way." He gave a Yoh-like grin and chirped, "Let's see what else we can do with the chocolate syrup!"

Jun would have a fit if she finds her kitchen covered in gooey chocolate stuffs by the time she gets home.

It's going to be a long day…

-Owari!

* * *

My curiosity about how chocolate syrup supposed to taste inspired me to write this. Yeah I know it's silly but I'm trying here. 

So! Review please? Thank you!


	2. History Lesson

**Shaman King: Friends**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King.

**Summary:** Five shaman friends, five different backgrounds, one crazy funny romantic angsty fluffy loud adventure and tons of other comrades to share with. Nothing can hold them down. Well, almost. Inspired by kigen.

**AN:** This actually happened once in my History class at school.

**Chappie 2: History Lesson (HaoLysergYoh fluff, in a way)**

History lesson in school is proven fun if the teacher is less stiff and more lively in his/her teachings. Simple yet complete notes provided by that particular teacher are good too. But with an old-timer of a teacher who teaches the students as if they were college undergrads instead of normal high school students with a monotonic voice in her explanations…

Even students like Lyserg Diethel wouldn't be able to catch up.

Hao had been sleeping the moment the teacher stepped in. Yoh was in la-la land with the fluffy puffy cute clouds outside even before the teacher came. In between the two, Lyserg was trying his hardest to concentrate, but with his constant yawns every five minutes, a little catnap wouldn't hurt. Right?

Right??

He looked to his left. Yoh was already joining Hao in the sleep fest, snoring away softly. Lyserg prayed that the teacher wouldn't see him and the twins as he settled himself in his desk. He folded his arms, buried his head in the fold and promptly went to sleep. _Just for a few minutes, pleaseohpleaseohplease!!!! _As he slept, he felt musses of soft hair on either side of him. Hao and Yoh, without either of them knowing, had snuggled up on Lyserg who's now probably in dreamland. Five more minutes, and then it's time to head home.

But with the three snuggled up head-to-head (sorta kinda) like that, others would notice for sure, especially fan girls. Their whisperings (and giggles, in the fan girls' case) were innocently soft at first, but soon it was loud enough for the teacher to turn around and see what was going on. One glimpse of the three boys snuggled up together and asleep was enough to make the teacher blow her gasket.

"**ASAKURA**_S_**!!! DIETHEL!!!**"

Hopefully Hao has enough furyoku to erase the teacher's memory or something once he wakes up. They're going to need it badly.

Oh well.

-Owari!

* * *

I remembered I fell asleep in History class once and the teacher totally blew her gasket on me!!! Boy, was it embarrassing. But it's her fault too. Her class was BOOOORING!!! 

Anyway, review please? Thank you!


	3. Shiritori

**Shaman King: Friends**

**Disclaimer:** If you don't see the guys get together for a fun peaceful accident-free leisure, then it's not mine. –sulks-

**Summary:** Five shaman friends, five different backgrounds, one crazy funny romantic angsty fluffy loud adventure and tons of other comrades to share with. Nothing can hold them down. Well, almost. Inspired by kigen.

**AN:** OOCness

Guide on Single Dialogues 

Yoh

**Hao**

Ren

**Horo**

_Lyserg_

**Chappie 3: Shiritori (Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo, Lyserg) **

"**Sakura!**" Cherry tree.

"_Rajio!_" Radio.

"Onigiri!" Rice ball.

"**Risu!**" Squirrel.

"Sumou!" Japanese wrestling.

"**Udon!**" Japanese noodles.

"You lose, Horo!!!"

"**ARGH!!!**"

The gang was bored after school, so Yoh decided they should play the Name Game, or 'Shiritori' (And yes, even the great and mighty Hao-sama played along). Horo broke the rules for the fourth time and it started to tick him off. "How could I miss that?? Darn it!!!" Even Ren and Lyserg managed to know the pattern of the game. How could Horo NOT know it?

Yoh just chuckled as he went, "That's okay, Horo. How's about we start over again?"

Lyserg nodded in agreement while Ren and Hao just shrugged. Horo sighed. "Okay. But this time, I'll make sure that I don't repeat the same thing again!

The younger Asakura smiled. "I'll start first. Hako!" That one is Box.

"**Koma!**" Toy top.

"Mame!" Beans.

"**Megane!**" Glasses.

"_Nekutai!_" Necktie obviously.

"Isha!" Doctor.

"**Shabon!**" Soap.

"You're out, Hao!"

"**What?? ARGH!!!**"

Lyserg managed to suppress a giggle as Hao pulled back from the ring group, muttering and probably sulking. The gang continued to play until there were only Horo and Lyserg left. Now who's going to win?

"**Ami!**" Net.

"_Mizu!_" Water.

"**Zu…Zukku!**" Canvas. Horo almost said 'Zubon' (Pants).

"_Kuchi!_" Mouth. Now what made Lyserg say that?

"**Chiri!**" Geography.

"_Ringo!_" Apple.

"**Gomu!**" Rubber.

"_Mushi!_" Worm.

"**Shizen!**" Nature. Uh-oh…

"_I win, Horo!_"

"**NOOOOO!!!**"

Looks like Lyserg's effort of learning Japanese with the twins every night finally paid off. And for the whole day, Lyserg was so happy, he even dreamed of beating each and every one of them in Shiritori again and again!!!

-Owari!

* * *

So! Let me explain the rules on how to play Shiritori: 

-Two or more people can play.

-Only nouns are allowed.

-If one of the players calls out a word that ends with the mora _N_ (ん) , that player loses.

-You can't repeat the words.

-Any word that has a _no_ (の) is accepted on some condition that I kind of missed.

The game goes like this:

The first player starts off by calling out a word (e.g. Kousui (Perfume)). Then the next player has to continue by calling out another word that starts with the last word or letter of the word called out by the first player (Since Kousu**i** ends with the letter 'I' the player has to say the word that starts with that letter i.e. **I**mo (Potato)) and the game continues until one player breaks the rules!!!

(If the first word was Ichi**go** (Strawberry), then the next should start with the Japanese letter 'Go' e.g. **Go**mi (Dust) and so on.)

It's almost complicated, isn't it? But if you want to know more you can check on the Wikipedia.

I hope you like this chapter. So, review please? Thank you!


	4. Hugs

**Shaman King: Friends**

**Disclaimer:** HaoLysergYoh: We swear it wasn't our bed and breakfast officer!!! Me: I swear I don't own lawyer!!!

**Summary:** Five shaman friends, five different backgrounds, one crazy funny romantic angsty fluffy loud adventure and tons of other comrades to share with. Nothing can hold them down. Well, almost. Inspired by kigen.

**AN:** Thanks kigen for abused mused me! –hugs!-

**Chappie 4: Hugs (HaoxLysergxYoh)**

The twins were just going back to Izumo for about a week to see their parents. But it was enough to make Lyserg lost all concentration on everything. How and why did it get to him like such?

But whatever it is, Lyserg admitted that he really misses the twins.

No matter how late he fell asleep after a good screwing from Hao and Yoh, Lyserg always managed to get to school in record time. But on the twins' first day in their hometown, Ren had to rouse the dowser and made sure he didn't lose track of everything while getting ready for school, or anything else for that matter.

On the third day…

"Lyserg, what's the matter?" Even Horo was getting more concerned about his friend. "You've been nothing but gloomy after Yoh and Hao went back to Izumo. Can't you tell us why?"

Lyserg let out a sad sigh. "I don't know why myself, Horo. But I really miss them so much…"

Ren and Horo knew they can't do anything much. They can only hope the Asakura twins would get back home soon.

In those times, Lyserg's only companions in bed was the pillow Hao uses and the teddy bear Yoh gave him last Valentine's day. It wasn't much, but it eased his loneliness a bit. That night, he hugged both the pillow and the teddy bear just to feel the presence of the twins that he loved the most while he slept.

But the next morning, instead of the pillow and the teddy bear, he was awakened by a big hug from the Asakuratwins who also missed him just as much.

"Hao…? Yoh…?"

"We're home, sweetheart…"

That morning, Lyserg didn't care if he was late for school. He just wanted to be in the arms of his beloved twins a little longer.

-Owari!

* * *

So how was it? Please review. Thank you! 


	5. Chemistry Mishap

**Shaman King: Friends**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own so don't sue!!!!

**Summary:** Five shaman friends, five different backgrounds, one crazy funny romantic angsty fluffy loud and possibly destructive adventure and tons of other comrades to share with. Nothing can hold them down. Well, almost. Inspired by kigen.

**Look out for: **Hao being OOC and explosions.

**Chappie 5: Chemistry Mishap (Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo, Lyserg plus Manta)**

"…And now that we've finished on the theories and definitions, let's put them to a few tests, shall we?" Our five friends including Manta decided to improve their Chemistry test results by taking an extra class after school, much to Hao's disagreement. (In Ren's case, he just wants to get some extra credit.) Before that, Yoh and Hao sorta kinda argued whether they should take extra classes, but when Yoh mentioned the words, "In a mild way, you get to burn stuffs in there!" Hao agreed right away and for almost the whole day, the pyromaniac was strangely unusually…perky.

Wait, scratch that: he was strangely unusually **_bouncy_**!!! He actually **_bounced_** up to the lab after school as soon as they finished their lunch in the cafeteria!!!

Now where was that camcorder when you need it???

But overall, all of them actually enjoyed the extra lessons. And now they're going to test everything they learnt in a few experiments.

So! Three experiments; one for each two of them. One required burning so obviously, Hao picked that and chose Yoh as his partner. Another required a few mixing and the other required almost everything they learnt so Ren and Lyserg took the second experiment while Horo and Manta took the other.

Everything went mightily fine. Ren and Lyserg finished their experiment first after half and hour passed, with a very satisfied result. Horo and Manta finished theirs 15 minutes later; only there was a little error, which luckily didn't affect their experiment.

But Hao and Yoh?

Well… They're just about done when Hao overdid it with the burning, causing their experiment to blow up in the twins' faces!!!

-KABOOM!!!-

Luckily the whole lab didn't go up in flames, but the twins ended up with blackened faces, _really_ unruly hair and a result that looked a bit…overcooked.

Hao and Yoh didn't get detention for trying to blow up the lab (okay, so maybe Hao was trying to blow up the lab, mostly), thank the Great Spirit, but it looked like they won't be able to go to school for a long time.

That black stuff just won't leave their cute faces for a week!!!

-Owari!

* * *

I did experience the same thing once in my Chemistry class, only the crucible I was using just burnt up like a fireball and there wasn't any explosion. It was fun, though. Not the burning crucible, of course. 

Next chappie: The guys are having a picnic at the school. Inspired by one episode from Ranma ½.

So! Sorry if there's any error. Review please? Thank you!


	6. Picnic Part 1

**Shaman King: Friends**

**Disclaimer:** Yoh and the gang have a lifetime contract with Hiroyuki Takei-sensei so there!!!!

**Summary:** Five shaman friends, five different backgrounds, one crazy funny romantic angsty fluffy loud and possibly destructive adventure and tons of other comrades to share with. Nothing can hold them down. Well, almost. Inspired by kigen.

**Author's Note: **This is a two part coz I felt this chappie is kind of long. Inspired by one episode from Ranma ½.

**Look out for:** A lot of running, a hungry pyromaniac and Ren squawking.

**Background Song (just for fun):** Kechirase- Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! Season 2 OP Song

**Chappie 6: Picnic Part 1 (HaoLysergYoh, HoroRen if you squint a bit)**

"Come on Yoh! We have to hurry!!!"

"Hurry for what, Aniki???"

"For lunch, dammit!!! I'm not going to risk starving myself for another two hours!!!"

The school's having a Thursday special today and they're selling off like hotcakes!!! For once, Hao was looking forward to have it (which, by the way, was crab and cheese-smothered broccoli submarine sandwich with orange pudding on the side!). It's not like he didn't like the other lunches they always serve (okay, so maybe he and the candy apple don't agree with each other much) but everyone knows the drill: whatever Hao-sama wants, Hao-sama gets.

Well, sort of.

Yoh didn't mind a bit, but for the first time, Ren and Horo were actually on the same page with Hao. And now the four boys were running past everything and everyone, heading towards the cafeteria.

Wait.

_Four???_

And that's when Yoh remembered someone:

"Where's Lyserg???"

They took off like the Hikari Express they didn't even notice Lyserg wasn't with them!!! Now they're torn between two L's:

Lunch or Lyserg?

Obviously, even Ren couldn't decide.

"We can't all go look for him!!!" the Tao wailed, getting hungrier by the minute. The twins bawled in response (it _was_ their beloved Lyserg they were debating about) "But we can't leave him behind all hungry and alone!!!" But then Horo had an idea:

"How's about we split up? Hao, Yoh! You guys look for Lyserg while me and Ren get all of us the Thursday special!!"

The twins agreed right away and went off without losing anymore time. Horo then grabbed Ren by the hand and dragged him towards the cafeteria. "C'mon honey!!! We gotta hurry up or we'll be hungry for the next two annoying hours!!!

Ren would've liked it if they're only the two of them when Horo called him 'honey', but they were in the school corridor where lots of people coming and going! He had to squawk, "Don't call me honey!!!!"

Now where could that dowser be…?

-Tsuzuku! (To be continued!)

* * *

Sorry for the late update, I've been crazy-busy and terribly sick these days. And I have a little question: how many hours usually left after lunch in school? Coz this concept I use here is based on my school. Some suggestion (and of course reviews) would be helpful. Thank you! 


	7. Picnic Part 2

**Shaman King: Friends**

**Disclaimer:** If Shaman King were mine, you'd be happy to know that all of them are very well fed, especially the Asakura twins.

**Summary:** Five shaman friends, five different backgrounds, one crazy funny romantic angsty fluffy loud and possibly destructive adventure and tons of other comrades to share with. Nothing can hold them down. Well, almost. Inspired by kigen.

**Author's Note: **This is a two part coz I felt this chappie is kind of long. Inspired by one episode from Ranma ½.

**Look out for:** OOC, the twins crash into a wall and a food fest sponsored by Anna, Tamao, Pirika, Jun and Iron Maiden Jeanne as the school nurse.

**Background Song (just for fun):** Kechirase- Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! Season 2 OP Song

**Chappie 6: Picnic Part 2 (HaoLysergYoh, HoroRen if you squint a bit)**

While Hao and Yoh were looking for their beloved Lyserg, said boy was walking along the corridor looking for his four friends, a wicker basket in his delicate hands. There were quite a few lunches in the basket courtesy of Jun, Anna, Tamao and Pirika. He was looking around when suddenly he bumped into two of his classmates, Takiko and Shura. "Oh, hi girls!"

"Hi Lyserg!" Takiko chirped. Shura gave the dowser a cute smile before asking, "What do you have in there?" She pointed at the wicker basket. The boy smiled. "Just some food for lunch." He showed the mini food fest in the basket to the girls. They were amazed by the amount; it was enough for ten people!!

"Are you going to eat them all by yourself?" came Takiko's sudden question. Lyserg blushed slightly. "No, of course not, silly." Takiko leaned over and whispered, "Are they for Yoh and Hao?" Ever since the 'snuggle incident' in History class the other day, everyone knows Lyserg and the Asakura twins have a relationship that's beyond platonic. (I'm just saying it's beyond platonic, but the others don't know that! They only know that they have some kind of close relationship, that's all.)

The violet-haired girl smiled as she saw Lyserg's face turned even redder at her question. He muttered shyly, "Well, yeah, sort of. But they're for Ren and Horo too. And me, of course." They were actually quite well known in school as an inseparable fivesome. Sorta kinda.

"Speaking of which," Shura added. "I saw the guys running towards the cafe. I reckon they were aftering today's special."

Lyserg looked up. "Really? I was looking for them anyway. Thanks girls!!" And he left. But not long after that, Hao and Yoh caught up with the girls!!

"Have you girls seen Lyserg?"

Shura pointed towards the corridor that leads to the cafeteria as she said, "He went that way just a few minutes ago! He was looking for you guys."

"WHAT??"

Saying their quick thanks, the twins ran off, again. Sure enough, they saw their emerald-haired koi. "Lyserg!!!"

"Huh?"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"

---KRASH!!!!---

The twins lost control of their running they slammed right into a wall!!! Lyserg, who was a few _centimeters_ away from the crash scene, froze for a moment before he snapped out and went up to the twins. "Yoh-kun! Hao! Are you two okay?"

Yoh was almost unscathed, except for a little bump. But Hao… Well… Let's just say it's a first time in history you get to see Hao passed out from slamming into the wall in school with Rurouni Kenshin's trademark 'oro-expression' stamped on his face. Maybe Lyserg should write about that in his diary when he gets home.

The younger Asakura poked his brother on the side. "Hao?"

"... Oww..." Worked like a charm; he woke up instantly.

Just then Ren and Horo came rushing in. "Hey I heard something crashed!" The couple's eyes met with the twins sprawling on the floor. "Was it you two?" Ren asked as he and Lyserg helped the twins up on their feet. Hao rubbed his sore head and groaned. "Ugh... Remind me not to do that ever again... Oh hey!!" He turned to Horo. "Did you get it???" He meant the specials.

Horo sighed sadly. "Nope, just this..." He held out a small bag of chips; the only thing he managed to grab. He bawled, "Everything's sold out!!! Now we don't have enough to feed all of us!!! And I'm starving right now!!! ARGH!!"

Yoh started to get peckish too; eventually he wished they'd hurry a little. Hao sighed and turned to Lyserg. "Sorry, Lyserg. It looks like we don't have much to have for lunch today."

"Yes, we do."

The twins, the Ainu and the Tao turned.

"Ta-da!"

Lyserg opened the wicker basket, revealing his little buffet. Actually, there were some 15 onigiris, 12 cherry rice cakes and something only Horo knows what made by Anna, Tamao and Pirika at Home Ec class. And this morning Jun packed some dumplings and oranges from home intentionally for Ren and Yoh, and the chocolate cake was for Hao; Lyserg baked it with Jun's help. Then just before he went to look for the guys, the school nurse Lady Jeanne was being exceptionally sweet she gave him a big lunchbox full of sandwiches! A tumbler full of ice tea and five cups were placed snugly at another corner of the basket.

His four hungry friends gawped. (Yes, even Hao-sama!) "WOW!!!"

Lyserg looked at all four of them with a smile. "So, guys, how about we go have our picnic at the field, ne?"

The wind was comforting blowing from the west. As our five friends settle down on their grassy spot enjoying their special picnic, it kinda crossed their mind that this kind of moment spent is even more special than ever.

... But next Thursday...

"We'll get that Thursday special, and that's it!!!" Hao boomed before lunch.

-Owari!

* * *

Yay! Done! Sorry if there's a bit too much of errors. Please review. Thank you! 

Next chappie: Surprise!! Shock, horror!! Something unexpected befalls on our great and mighty Asakura Hao-sama! What could it be?


	8. Sick

**Shaman King: Friends**

**Disclaimer:** Hao-sama never gets sick. If Shaman King were mine, I'd make Hao so sick he can't even get up from bed and Yoh would take care of him like a twin brother should! (Okay, now that doesn't sound so good, does it…?)

**Summary:** Five shaman friends, five different backgrounds, one crazy funny romantic angsty fluffy loud and possibly destructive adventure and tons of other comrades to share with. Nothing can hold them down. Well, almost. Inspired by kigen.

**Author's Note: **This is a real experience I had a few days ago. It was damn torturing… And look out for some OOC.

Special dedication to the J-twins Joh (Kaoru Gal) and Jessie (thoughtless dreamer)! You girls are awesome!

**Chappie 8: Sick (HaoYoh brotherly fluff, kinda)**

Everyone knows Asakura Hao is too high and mighty to get sick. Being the mightiest shaman ever lived; he's too powerful to even be overcome by a sneeze fest or a dizzy spell.

But now he's facing with one annoying but undeniably true situation:

Hao-sama is sick with a fever.

Wait, scratch that: he's sick with cough, a sore throat, flu and a continuous headache, resulting the fever he had now!

Of course he won't admit it, and he tried his best to hide it from everyone for the past five days. But Yoh quickly noticed what was wrong with his brother. He confronted him face-to-face one morning while Hao was sitting in the living room, almost gasping at the sight of his pale twin. "Aniki, you know you're sick so why aren't you in bed resting???"

"I'm not! Since when do I get sick???" Hao countered, but then it was followed by a series of coughs. Yoh had a forehead thermometer with him at the time. Swiftly he pressed it on his brother's forehead for a moment (Hao was too surprised he didn't react) until he got the result he needed, which was not good.

"Well, I hate to break this up to you Aniki, but it says here that you're sick!! I'm calling Faust!" But being Hao, he was too stubborn for his own good. "No! I'm not sick! Even if I am I don't need to see a doctor!!! I'm gonna be fine…!" But the pain was almost unbearable even for someone like Hao, soon the pyromaniac passed out. Seeing him suddenly unconscious, Yoh quickly tended to his brother. "Hao!"

_I'm _so_ calling Faust, and that's it!_

Soon Faust came and made a full examination on Hao as soon as he woke up. After a few minutes, he turned to Yoh. "He's going to be fine. It's nothing actually; only because of his sore throat, cough, headache and flu that made him quite feverish. What happened to him anyway?" It was almost hard for him to believe that the great Asakura Hao fell ill out of the blue.

The younger Asakura shook his head sadly. "I have exactly no idea, Faust. But I noticed he's been like this since five days ago. I'm glad it wasn't something serious, though. Thank you so much."

The necromancer smiled. "You're lucky you called me early. I was about to leave for an important appointment. Anyway, here's some medicine that your brother should take." He handed the young Shaman King a translucent plastic bag containing the prescribed medicines. "Don't worry so much, he'll be fine in no time." And he left. "I'll see you soon."

Gently Yoh took Hao to his bed and tucked him in. "Honestly… Why do you have to be so stubborn about all this, Aniki?" He placed a wet cloth on Hao's hot forehead. "You're lucky it wasn't something serious. Even someone high and mighty like you can get sick, you know…"

Hao turned away slightly. "I thought I was strong enough to fight it… Now I can't even feel my furyoku…" He coughed hard. "… I never thought I'd say this… I'm… I'm sorry, Yoh. I'm sorry for hiding this from you…" Gingerly he sat up, removing the wet cloth. "Pass me that little bag."

"Here, let me help." Yoh took out the prescribed medicine and pointed to Hao exactly how much he had to take. Yoh was slightly surprised to see Hao actually listened to what he said, for once. Once he took his medicines, he lay back down and promptly went to sleep. Yoh sighed as he pushed away some strands of hair from his sick brother's face as he slept. "Daijoubu, Aniki… I'll take care of you till you get better…"

x0x0x0x0x

Three days had passed. Our pyromaniac was getting better each day. His headache had lessened and his body temperature was almost normal. He could feel his furyoku returning to him bit by bit. The only thing that's bugging him still was his sore throat. His cough fest had subsided as of yesterday. Everything seemed to be back to normal….

x0x0x0x0x

Yoh walked into the living room, carrying a plate filled with wedges of peeled orange in his hand. From the corner of his honey-tinted eyes he saw his brother Hao sitting on the couch sipping on the herbal tea Yoh had made for him earlier this morning. He sighed contentedly. Slowly he went up and took a seat next to the recovering pyromaniac.

"Aniki…" he started softly. "Are you okay now?"

Hao turned with a soft smile. "Yea, I'm fine… I'm getting better now. Thank you for taking care of me, otouto." He leaned over and gently placed a kiss on his twin's forehead. Yoh blushed at it. "You're very welcome, Aniki." He took a wedge of orange and popped into his mouth. He held up the plate. "Want some?"

The older Asakura opened his mouth slightly as a Yes. Yoh shook his head as he fed a wedge to his brother. "Honestly…" He grinned at his brother's smiling face.

And they spent the rest of the day together in each other's arms, enjoying the tranquility. Until…

"Haaachiu!!!"

"…"

"…"

"… Aniki?"

The pyromaniac sniffed. "Excuse me."

-Owari!

* * *

Yoh: -**looks around**- Hey, where Ran?

Hao: -**shrugs**- Dunno. I think she went off somewhere looking for throat drops.

Yoh: So we're in charge now?

Hao: Looks like it.

Yoh: -**grins**- Yay! So, as usual, please review. It'll make Ran really happy.

Hao: Yes, and Riko too.

Yoh: Oh, yeah. I forgot about him.

Hao: I can't believe I got sick in this chapter… -**coughcough**-

Yoh: And you still are, Aniki.

Hao: Am not!

Yoh: Are too!

Hao: Shut up! _HAACHIU_!! –**sniffs**- Okay, so I _am _sick…

Yoh: -**shakes his head**- Really, Hao… You're so stubborn. -**to the readers**- Anyway, thank you for reading!


	9. Sacrifice

**Shaman King: Friends**

**Disclaimer:** As far as I've seen Shaman King, the Flame Inn is always spotless. No rooms were destroyed due to Hao's weird and crazy experiments, if there are any. It would've been, if Shaman King were mine!!!! –Sad, so sad-

**Summary:** Five shaman friends, five different backgrounds, one crazy funny romantic angsty fluffy loud and possibly destructive adventure and tons of other comrades to share with. Nothing can hold them down. Well, almost. Inspired by kigen.

**Author's Note: **As weird as it sounds, I was inspired to write this chappie when I was cleaning the bathroom. Add a comic strip about the horrors of a dirty school lavatory to it and I got this!!! So I'm sorry if there are too many exaggerations and scenes that just don't make any sense.

**Look out for:** OOC and a muddy sludgy bathroom courtesy of Hao!

**Chappie 9: Sacrifice (HoroRen)**

HoroHoro and Ren are a considerably happy couple. Yeah sure, they argue sometimes, but most of the time they're always together. Whether at school or any public places, they're always seen hand in hand. Slightly mushy if you ask me. Lucky for them Pirika didn't object their relationship, unless if it's Asakura Hao she's dealing with. Lucky for _her_, the pyromaniac along with Yoh have Lyserg to keep them occupied.

Their love (Horo and Ren) is so strong, so tough; they're willing to sacrifice anything for the sake of each other. And they're about to be put to a test to see how tough they can be…

One fateful day...

"I'm sorry... This is my challenge, I'll take care of this myself." Horo turned to his lover who's frowning with concern. "Ren, I want you to take care of yourself when I'm gone..." he said grimly.

"... Horo... Why did it have to be you???" Ren couldn't believe his Horo's fate.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I promise I'll come back safely, for you..."

And so, Usui HoroHoro's quest in cleaning the Flame Inn's master bathroom has begun!!!!

"GYAAAAAAAAH!!! Man, it's dirty!!! WAAAAAAAUGH!!! There's something moving in here!!!! AAAAAAAACKT!!! I think I saw a sludge monster crawling in the tub!!! Help!! HELP!!!"

Outside, Ren stared at the bathroom in deep concern while Anna mercilessly called out, "And don't come out until the bathroom is spotless!"

Horo should've known better than to let Hao used the bathroom for a mud-and-sludge experiment.

Pray that the Great Spirit has pity on the blue-haired Ainu.

-Owari!

* * *

I know it sucks, but that's about I could come out with a half-dead brain and a long-term writer's block. Sorry… 

Horo: Ran!!!! It's horrifying in here!!! Lemme out!!!

Anna: I told you not until the bathroom is spotless!!!

Ran: -**to Hao**- Hao!!! Look what you made Anna do to Horo!!!

Hao: Why me???

Ran: -**grabs Hao**- Get in!! –**tosses him into the bathroom**- And I want the bathroom to be squeaky-clean!!! Understand???

Hao: AAAAAAAAAAAAKH!!!

Anyways, please review. Thank you!


	10. Sweet Gifts

**Shaman King: Friends**

**Disclaimer:** The SK gang belongs to Takei-sensei. I just own the cake in here.

**Summary:** Five shaman friends, five different backgrounds, one crazy funny romantic angsty fluffy loud and possibly destructive adventure and tons of other comrades to share with. Nothing can hold them down. Well, almost. Inspired by kigen.

**Author's Note: **This is what happens when you think of something to write while you're supposed to study on your driver's ed test!

**Look out for:** Anna's Legendary Right/Left Hand Slap. :D

And it's been months since I've updated, sorry! I've been busy with the most important exam of my life. And now I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!

**Chappie 10: Sweet Gifts (HaoLysergYoh fluff)**

"You want to bake a cake for Lyserg?" As much as Anna wanted to believe it, she just couldn't. Especially when that thought came from the one and only: Hao-sama.

Hao felt his head throbbing and his face flushing. For some reason, he had a feeling Anna was going to have a good laugh and a good sneer out of his (for once) good intention. "Uh, yeah… I was thinking, maybe I should do something nice for Lyserg once in a while."

Anna actually smiled in amusement at this. "Really? I didn't expect YOU of all people to ask me to teach you. I was expecting…maybe Tamao or even Yoh…"

"Yoh?" Hao smirked. "You still can't get over him, can you? Even after he let you go for Lyserg?"

At that, Anna left a big handprint on Hao's cheek.

To be frank, Hao was the only one who's quite tolerable with Anna's tendency to slap people, ever since they met the first time. That would've explained why he was daring enough, yet not thoroughly convinced, to approach her and ask her to teach him how to bake a cake.

Rubbing his sore cheek, Hao asked, "So are you going to teach me or not??"

The blond itako sighed. "I know it's going to get messy, but sure, why not?" She grabbed two aprons and threw one at Hao. It had a picture of a cute chick with eyes as big as Opacho's on the pocket. Hao eyed the apron hard before he put it on. While he was swiftly braiding his hair, Anna turned to him as she tied the apron around her waist. "So, let's get started, shall we? Just remember one vital thing: DON'T SET ANYTHING ON FIRE!"

"I know," Hao replied, flipping his braid to one side. "You don't have to remind me about that."

Anna reached for the cupboard. "Well you never know what's going to happen when you're around the kitchen even when I'm watching you." She took out a few baking utensils and said, "Now all we need is the essentials…"

X0x0x0x0x

It was almost late noon when Hao finally managed to bake a proper cake. The trials and tribulations were unbearable (countless of eggs broken, spilled flour, the salt jar mistaken for the sugar jar, splattered batter, the oven almost burnt instead of the cake… GRAAAH!!!), but it was worth it. Hao successfully baked a rainbow cake (green, blue, yellow and red with a little chocolate and milk) for his dear Lyserg. Even Anna was quite pleased with the result.

Hao sighed contentedly, wiping off a bit of hardened batter on his cheek. "Lyserg's going to love this, I just know it."

While he was cleaning up, the doorbell rang. The pyro heard Manta called out, "I'll get it!" Hao had hoped it was Lyserg.

Instead, it was his twin brother Yoh.

"Tadaima!"

At that point, it occurred to Hao that he hadn't seen his brother since this morning. Where could he have gone?

"Hi Aniki! Hi Anna!" Yoh popped into the kitchen cheerfully. There was a box in his hand. "Manta told me you guys were here all day and-" he stopped mid-way.

Anna was a bit puzzled. "Yoh?"

Both twins frowned.

"Did…did you bake that, Aniki?"

Hao took off the apron and said, "Yeah. I asked Anna to teach me. I was going to surprise Lyserg with it-"

"What??" Yoh placed the box on the table. "But **I** was gonna surprise Lyserg with a cake!"

"You too??"

Yoh opened the box to reveal a rather tasty-looking chocolate cake. "I went to see Jun this morning asking her to teach me how to bake a cake. I was thinking of doing something nice for Lyserg for a change…"

Somehow, the theory that twins tend to think alike wasn't so farfetched after all.

Both Hao and Yoh felt uneasy. Now what?

"Hao? Yoh"

"Lyserg??"

The dowser came in without the twins and Anna realize. He saw the cakes and stopped. "Uh…guys?"

It was disturbingly quiet for a moment. Finally Anna spoke up, "Hao and Yoh wanted to do something nice for a change so they both bake you a cake each. Want some? I'm sute they're pretty good."

The twins were lost for words. "Anna…"

Lyserg somehow felt touched. "You…you two baked these for me…?"

Both nodded, sheepishly.

Lyserg went up and gave each of the twins a kiss. "Thank you so much, you two! I can't believe you'd go through all this for me…"

The twins grinned at each other and pecked Lyserg on the cheek. "Anything for our Lyserg, right Yoh?"

"You got that right Aniki!"

The emerald-eyed boy blushed before he turned to Anna. "You want some, Anna? You deserve it too, for teaching Hao how to bake."

Anna was slightly surprised before she smiled. "Why thank you, Lyserg. That's so sweet of you."

"Oh, Jun deserves this too!" Yoh chirped. "After all, I wouldn't be able to bake this without her tutoring! Heck, why don't we all share these together?"

Hao was exactly on the same page with his brother.

And after calling Jun to come over, everyone had a great tea together, and all agreed that the Asakura twins were quite good at baking cakes…

…if not for all the mishap that befell on them and all the mess they made!

-Owari!

* * *

As usual, please review. You'll make me so happy after such a long time of not writing. I really wanna know if I've gone rusty or anything... 

Hao: She kind of threw her fic-writing book into the pile of old books by accident.

Ran: That's right. There was even a pretty picture of Hao and Yoh together in there... -sobs-

Yoh: And just so you know, the cake that Ran really owns is the rainbow cake. She made it herself.

Lyserg: And the chocolate cake was her dentist's. She bakes really tasty chocolate cakes!

Ren: -**munches on Hao's cake**- Goes great with milk. -**munches on**-

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	11. Prom Night

**Shaman King: Friends**

**Disclaimer:** You see Lyserg in a dress? No? Then it's not mine.

**Summary:** Five shaman friends, five different backgrounds, one crazy funny romantic angsty fluffy loud and possibly destructive adventure and tons of other comrades to share with. Nothing can hold them down. Well, almost. Inspired by kigen.

**Author's Note: **Wouldn't it be nice if the guys get to go to their own school prom?

**Look out for:** Um…the debate of the century?

**Chappie 11: Prom Night (HaoLysergYoh, in a sense)**

The school prom was just a few days away and Lyserg felt somewhat lonesome. Most probably because even up until now, the Asakura twins didn't come up to him (while squabbling in the process) and ask him to go with them. Not that he was hoping the two would ask him; heck, they've been keeping note since the student body president announced it months ago in advance, they wouldn't miss it! It's just that…

Though lately, Lyserg always caught a glimpse of Hao and Yoh coming home from Great Spirit knows where looking like they had another Shaman Fight. Sometimes he would see both twins glare daggers at each other whenever they met.

What's up with them, he wondered.

The day before the prom, Lyserg became more remorse and lonely. Even his favorite book wouldn't keep him occupied and ease his uncomfortable feeling. Jun noticed this, however. She went up to the dowser and sat next to him. "Are you all right, Lyserg?"

Lyserg turned to the older Tao and smiled sadly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some time alone."

"Is this about tomorrow's prom?"

The boy was quite surprised. "H-how did you…?"

She smiled. "I can tell, Lyserg. Plus I noticed Hao and Yoh didn't come up to you and ask you whey they should've done it days ago." She put a gentle hand on his. "It's all right, Lyserg. Don't be so sad. You're still going to the prom tomorrow anyway."

"Even if I am, there's no way I could get an outfit in time for tomorrow…"

Jun grabbed Lyserg's hand. "That's why you're coming with me right now!"

"For what?"

"Shopping for your outfit, of course! We still have enough time, and I'm going to get you one that's going to make you the center of everyone's attention!" With that, she dragged Lyserg out of his room and straight to the city.

Jun took Lyserg into Rain Couture, one of the most well-known boutiques around. It was quite big, and Lyserg was almost speechless when he stepped into the place. The staffs there saw him and thought he was a girl-a cute one at that!-shopping with her pretty sister (since both Jun and Lyserg have green hair).

And Jun was so nice to Lyserg she helped him choose which outfit suited him. She made a mental note to pick a dress; for Hao and Yoh's sake, mostly Hao's sake. He said it would be his dream come true to see Lyserg in something other than a nightie or a schoolgirl fuku (school uniform that looks like a sailor suit with a skirt), more or less. "They're all so beautiful! I just can't decide which one's perfect for you!" Jun sighed. "What would Hao and Yoh like to see you wear?"

_Something out of my comprehensive mind_, Lyserg thought gravely.

"I'm getting this for Lyserg and that's it!!"

Was that Yoh he heard just now?

"Well **I'M** picking his dress this time! You said it yourself yesterday!!"

He could've sworn he just heard Hao's voice.

"Aniki, that doesn't even _**look**_ like a dress! Do you expect Lyserg to wear that to tomorrow's prom???"

This time Jun heard it. "I could've sworn I heard Yoh. Where could he be?"

"Uh…over there?" Lyserg pointed to the direction. Somehow the twins weren't that far from Jun and Lyserg. The two went up to Hao and Yoh who looked like they were going to start squabbling again. "Hi there you two," Jun called with a smile.

"Jun!" At the sight of their koi, however, they went, "Lyserg honey!!!"

Lyserg blushed. So that's why he kept seeing Yoh and Hao looking like they were going to wrestle each other every time they met. They were fighting for who's to get him a prom dress!

Suddenly both twins came up to him and said in sync, "Lyserg would you go to the prom with me?" At that, both shot evil glares at each other. "Wait, I asked him first!! No you didn't!!!"

Lyserg couldn't help but giggle. "It's okay, you two." And with a blush, he said, "I'd love to go with both of you to the prom."

Luckily, the brothers didn't object to that.

In the end, Hao and Yoh let Jun pick the perfect dress for Lyserg. She was quite resourceful; taking notes on the twins' tastes and making sure it wasn't over budget. Yoh wanted something elegant and princessy. Hao wanted…well…something sexy and…if possible…provocative?

After surveying for almost an hour, Jun finally found the perfect outfit: an elegant long sky blue dress that exposes the shoulders with boat neckline, turquoise ribbons for straps and princessy short sleeves. It came with a matching long satin ribbon that serves as a choker that falls down at the back. The dress parted on the left side showing some of the leg.

In short, Jun made the right choice.

The moment Lyserg stepped out of the dressing room; Hao and Yoh were too stunned to react. Lyserg looked absolutely beautiful in that dress! "Oh my, you look fabulous, Lyserg!!" Jun crooned. She turned to the twins. "What do you think, boys?"

Yoh managed to hold Hao from pouncing on Lyserg in the dress, saying, "He's beautiful, Jun!!! You're a genius!!!"

Lyserg blushed at Yoh's remark. "Are you sure it's okay, Jun?"

Jun chuckled. "Of course it's okay, sweetie! You look wonderful." She turned to the salesgirl next to her. "Don't you think so?"

Even the nice lady agreed. "She looks so sweet in that dress. It's perfect!"

"See? I told you, it's perfect." She took out her purse. "Stay right there. I'm going to pay for the dress."

Lyserg was thankful the price didn't make him pass out. As they waited, both Hao and Yoh admired their koi in the outfit a little longer before Lyserg could take it off; it definitely suited him and also had both twins' preferences, more or less.

After making her payment, Jun went up to the trio with another thing in mind:

"Now, time to accessorize!"

X0x0x0x0x0x

It was a success. Lyserg was the belle of the ball that night. Other than the beautiful long dress, Jun had insisted on putting on a pair of clip-on faux diamond earrings on him and she even lent him one of her pair of shoes. Next to him, on his left and right, Hao and Yoh looked mighty dashing in tuxedos and black leather shoes. The others were just as elegant, pretty, dashing and adorable.

That night, Lyserg felt so much like Cinderella. The only difference was that he had two hot twins as his prom date instead of one.

The shoes?

He can give it back tomorrow. The night's still young…

-Owari!

* * *

If I have a scanner I would've be able to show you how Lyserg really look like in that dress. And my school prom inspired me to write this chappie. Anyway, please review. It makes me so happy to know what you think. If there's anything wrong, I'm really sorry and I'll do my best to do better next chappie. 

Last but not least, thank you for reading!

Yoh: Thanks a bunch!

Hao: Thank you.

Lyserg: Thank you so much!


End file.
